dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderwyvern
__TOC__ Description The Thunderwyvern is almost identical to its cousin, the Wyvern. It has its heart on its back and is related to the Lightning element. It is also much more dangerous than normal Wyverns, as its blows deal far more damage. It also has a coat of lightning around its heart that deals damage, so clinging onto it requires health curatives as well as stamina curatives to maintain the hold. The lightning aura does very minuscule amounts of damage; it takes about 10 HP per second. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyvern, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Resistances are similar to those of a Wyvern. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Virid Dragon Scale *Bright Virid Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Thunderwyvern Horn or Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics (Offensive) *The weak point is the "heart" located on its back where the wings intersect. The Arisen must land the killing blow to the heart when its health has been fully depleted. * Strong against Thunder-enchanted weapons and spells. * Vulnerable to Torpor. Cast High Lassitude or use Rusted weapons. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * Vulnerable to Silence. Cast Silentium or use "Golden" weapons (like Golden Rapier sword or Golden Bardiches daggers) to inflict Silence. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. The Thunderwyvern enjoys casting Lassitude and Levin against the party. * Unfortunately, the Dragon Roar is NOT a spell which can be Silenced. Most Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its 2 horns is destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * All melee vocations: Climb the Dragon's back and attack the heart where the wings intersect. * CLIMBING TIPS: The augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack), Arm Strength (for climbing stamina), and Dexterity (for climbing speed) are helpful, and wear Gloves of Might for even MORE grip and climbing speed. * Striders: Brain Splitter skill with the Eminence augment is very effective. Alternately, follow the above climbing tips and use Hundred Kisses /Thousand Kisses on its back heart. Implicate can pull the Dragon down when aloft or use a head shot with Mighty Bend to knock the Thunderwyvern out of the sky. * Rangers : Great Gamble directly to the heart is devastating. Comet Shot and Deathly Arrow can knock it down when it hovers overhead. Follow the above climbing tips and use Hundred Kisses /Thousand Kisses on its back heart * Assassins: Follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge to the heart on its back. Mighty Bend will knock the Thunderwyvern out of the sky with a headshot. Blitz Strike can knock over the Thunderwyvern. * Fighters: Heavenward Lash is very useful since it strikes upwards, toward the "heart" on the Dragon's back. With this skill, the heart can be struck without climbing the dragon. Dragon's Maw and Blitz Strike can knock down the Thunderwyvern. * Mystic Knights: Using Blitz Strike on a Thunderwyvern's tail can knock it over, so will Great Cannon. To ensure a hit (and a knockdown), wait until the dragon is about to breath magic. When it does, it will remain still and a Blitz Strike will be a guaranteed knockdown upon connection. A Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon trap set near its heart is very deadly to a downed Thunderwyvern. Perfect Block incoming damage with a Great Cannon already on the field to inflict damage on the Thunderwyvern * Magick Archers: Hunter Bolt will very easily ground the dragon when it hovers, leaving the heart exposed. * Sorcerers: Utilize Miasma to knock it from the sky with ease and inflict a large amount of damage. There will be no need to worry precisely about hitting the heart with spells or arrows since Miasma hits all parts within the sphere it casts, including the heart. Using High Ingle aimed at the head will also knock it down from the sky. *A very simple and easy strategy (which applies to regular Wyverns as well) is to wait for it to fly into the air, hit it with an arrow so it hits the ground, deal as much damage as possible and let it fly back into the air. * Lure the Thunderwyvern to fly over a bottomless pit or cliff ledge. Shooting it down will kill it instantly when it falls into the pit. Experience will be awarded, but all loot from the kill will be forfeited. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and defeat the small, weak enemies that can weaken or debilitate the Arisen and pawns while they engage the large, strong enemies. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * In The Fallen City on Bitterblack Isle, a Thunderwyvern can cast debilitating spells NONSTOP at the Arisen from ALL THE ACROSS THE MAP. This is an attempt to bait the Arisen into charging into the city and get ambushed by the enemies lying in wait below. Resist taking the bait. Secure an elevated position from the rooftops and methodically pick off each threat one at a time, engaging the Dragon(s) last. * In the Fallen City, if the Arisen chooses the more aggressive strategy of engaging the Thunderwyvern BEFORE eliminating the other ground enemies, try to stay on the rooftops inaccessible to Living Armor and Eliminators (they cannot climb up). Silencing it first is highly recommended, as Torpor, Miasma and Thundershock can be difficult to deal with while fighting Eliminators and Living Armor simultaneously. The Thundershock debilitation alone can make the Arisen easy prey for the Eliminator's Stomp attack (instant kill). * Alternately, one can come prepared with a 100% equipment defense against Torpor and Poison to nullify the Thunderwyvern's long range spellcasting advantage. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * Beware that when a Thunderwyvern Horn drops from an attack to the head, the Thunderwyvern will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. This can be interrupted if one quickly inflicts enough damage to the heart on its back. * Destroying a wing will also always make it Roar. Pawns will declare "T'is grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!". * The longer a Thunderwyvern takes damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar. Tactics (Pawn-Specific) * CAUTION: A higher level support pawn CAN annihilate the entire party if they become possessed. One can avoid this problem entirely by hiring pawns with Possession resistance equipment such as the Hellfire Cloak, or giving pawns Panaceas, Placative Brews, or Sobering Wine. One Sobering Wine clears ALL status effects from the party and provides an additional 90 seconds of debilitation immunity. * Pawns with 100% resistance to Possession will no longer be affected by the grab attack. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation giving extra attack time to the Arisen. Placing curatives such as Panacea, Liberating Brew or Sobering Wine in pawn inventory will also mean the pawn instantly cures itself when dropped from the dragon's grasp if they lack Possession resistance; this is a known weakness of Oblivion armor. * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is weaker in attack strength than almost all other Mage staffs, the auto-resurrect function can be especially helpful when facing two Dragons simultaneously as it means the Arisen will not be distracted by needing to revive this pawn. This Mage pawn should focus on healing, buffing, and distracting enemies since its magick damage will be extremely poor due to its weapon. * Consider equipping the main pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Rusted daggers so they can continuously debilitate the Thunderwyvern with Torpor. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dragon